Quien dijo que era prohibido
by itzel black
Summary: Durante el sexto curso es conocido que Harry tendría que enfrentarse a Voldemort pero nadie le dijo que en el transcurso de curso conocería lo que es amor, y no en una chica cualquiera una slytherin Pansy Parkinson quien a su vez esconde mas de lo que cualquiera podría pensar ya que no es una bruja cualquiera drama, envidias, aventura y romance. (publicado en Potterfics)
1. ahora siYa estoy harta!

Ahora sí... ¡Ya estoy harta!

Bueno, un día como cualquier otro claro en el mundo muggle pero en el mundo mágico eso significaba una sola cosa: regreso a clases, cierta morena se encontraba en su habitación guardando aun de manera aflojerada sus cosas, aparte de ir a clases tendría que volver a ver a Draco Malfoy ya no estaba tan enamorada de él cómo en cursos anteriores, los desplantes y humillaciones del rubio hicieron que las esperanzas que esta tenia de llegar a ser un día Pansy Malfoy se desvanecieran por completo pero tenía que fingir, para poder llevar un poco más amena su miserable vida que en varias ocasiones miserable esa palabra le quedaba demasiado corta y más aun que le habían avisado que seria mortifaga paso de ser miserable a ser pestilente, pero bueno era sangre pura, el señor tenebroso regreso y quería mortifagos jóvenes a quienes enseñar sus alocadas ideas a cerca de la destrucción de los muggles y aquellos que no fuesen sangre pura así que todo el verano lo paso en la mansión Riddle escuchando sus tonterías y viendo como torturaba y mataba muggles que nada tenían que ver pero bueno eran parte de las lecciones, al termino de cada lección sentía el corazón aun acelerado debido a que los recuerdos de Nagini comiéndose los cuerpos poco a poco no era nada alentador pero no estuvo sola estuvieron las Greengrass, Zabini, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, entre otros.

al fin el momento de separarse aunque fueran solo seis meses de todo eso llego, una vez que tuvo listo su equipaje salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta con llave ya que no le gustaba que nadie entrara excepto los elfos, a la entrada de la casa la estaban esperando su padre y sus hermanos.

-hasta que al fin bajas.-le siseo su padre, estaba de mal humor, bueno así había sido desde que tenía uso de razón.-apresúrate o llegaras tarde.

Izo salir a Pansy casi a empujones el camino hasta la estación fue aburrido, nadie dijo ni una sola palabra, su padre se concentraba en el manejo, ella miraba por la ventana el paisaje mientras que su hermano leía el profeta.

-al parecer el señor tenebroso ejecuto a otra familia de muggles padre.-dijo su hermano sonriente siempre que leía ese tipo de cosas lo ponían de buen humor.

-vaya al parecer esta tomándose muy a pecho su tarea, me alegra después de todo no son más que unas ratas inmundas.

Pansy no opino nada, como podían alegrarse de que ese lunático matara a gente que no tenía ni vela y ni entierro en todo eso, era cosa de locos últimamente le mundo mágico estaba cada día mas loco, al fin llegaron a la estación, Pansy fue la primera en bajar después de su padre que abrió la cajuela para sacar su baúl una vez que cruzaron la plataforma, Pansy se subió al tren ya no quería seguirlos viendo sentía como si la sofocaran, en el tren procuro buscar un compartimiento vació en el cual reflexionar sobre lo que sería de su vida cuando saliera del colegio pero tuvo que encontrarse precisamente a Draco Malfoy, el idiota más grande del mundo para ella.

-Pansy.-le hablo secamente, la morena estuvo a punto de ignorarlo pero el muchacho fue más rápido y se puso en frente de ella impidiéndole el paso.-que no oyes que estoy hablándote..

y encima de todo tenía que soportarle sus pedanterías, eso sí que era el colmo.

-ahora que quiere el príncipe de las serpientes.-se burlo de el haciendo una ridícula reverencia, Draco solo tenso los labios.

-ven ahora.-ordeno tajante

-y que si no quiero ir.

Draco tomo a Pansy por la muñeca y la arrastro hasta el compartimiento que compartía con Astoria, Daphne, Theo y Blaise izo que se sentara enseguida de Blaise mientras el tomaba su lugar entre Daphne y Astoria que a juzgar por sus caras consideraban eso como todo un honor, para Pansy solo era dejarse pisotear por ese mequetrefe.

-y como les parecieron las vacaciones, lastima que yo no pudiera ir.-dijo Draco después de besar a Astoria y luego a Daphne.

-geniales.-repusieron las Greengrass.

Pansy no dijo nada, la mirada gris de Draco se puso sobre ella esperando que respondiera.

-y tu Parkinson, que dices.

-fueron asquerosas.

Todos en el compartimiento intercambiaron miradas algunos con temor y otros con indiferencia como Theo y Blaise que pensaban que esa era la mejor respuesta que pudieron escuchar, solo Draco y los Greengrass se enfurecieron.

-¿cómo has dicho?-pregunto Daphne incrédula.

-¿que eres sorda Greengrass?-repuso Pansy.-A-S-Q-U-E-R-O-S-A-S. Ya entendiste o es que tu cerebro no da para más.

Daphne iba a defenderse pero Draco la tomo del brazo, se paro y se llevo a Pansy fuera del compartimiento, caminaron hasta que llegaron al vagón de equipaje ahí Draco le dio una bofetada, Pansy no se quedo quieta, le dio un puñetazo en la nariz.

-¡ESPERO QUE ESO TE SIRVA DE LECCIÓN PARA NO VOLVER A PONERME UNA MANO ENCIMA IDIOTA!

Pansy salió del vagón antes que Draco pudiera articular una palabra, necesitaba aire puro así que fue hasta el último vagón del tren abrió la portezuela y se quedo parada observando el paisaje luego escucho claramente una conversación, Weasley y Potter estaban peleando:

-¡ya te dije que no estaba besándome con Dean Harry! de cuantas maneras quieres que te lo diga.

-¿AH SI? y entonces que era eh ¿respiración de boca a boca?

-por dios Potter ya basta, tus celos son indebidos ya te dije que no estaba haciendo nada.

-¿hace cuanto sales con Thomas a mis espaldas Ginevra?

-ya te dije que no salgo con nadie.

-¡no quieras verme la cara de idiota Ginny!

-¿sabes qué? yo voy mejor a buscar a Hermy tu estas realmente fastidioso hoy, hablaremos cuando te calmes Harry.

-no ya no.

-¿qué dices?

-que ya hemos terminado, me canse Ginny, cada día busco algo que te haga sentir bien pero siempre hago las cosas mal, y ya estoy harto hasta aquí llegamos Ginevra si quieres regresa con Dean o con el que tú quieras pero a mí no me busques.

-Harry, a donde vas ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!

-vete al diablo.

Pansy se quedo con la boca abierta, así que Weasley era toda una mosquita muerta eso estaba para echarlo al profeta, pero bueno como dicen los muggles de las aguas mansas, líbrame dios.


	2. diferentes

Diferentes

Luego de escuchar semejante pelea Pansy pensó en echar algo de sal a la herida acto seguido se fue a seguir a Potter, no tardo mucho en encontrarlo ya que estaba en el vagón de equipaje, Pansy sonrió para si misma, de seguro estaba escondiéndose de Weasley, antes entrar medito un poco pero ya una vez decida abrió la puerta, se encontró una escena digna de fotografiar: Potter besuqueándose apasionadamente con Luna Lovegood, en ese momento sintió como se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, como si quisiera llorar pero era masoquista izo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar que las malditas lagrimas rodaran, siguió ahí esperando ser captada por Potter pero al parecer estaba demasiado entretenido con la lunática, le daba envidia el ver la manera en que la tenia acorralada en la pared, con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura y uno de sus pechos salido de la blusa por un instante deseo ser ella quien estuviera en su lugar pero recordó quien era, eso era mas que imposible ya que pertenecían a bandos contrarios, el era el niño que vivió y ella una vil mortifaga, pero de pronto algo le dio risa claro por lo que decían de ella y esto que ella era la zorra cuando había otras mucho peores que ella, Potter no iba a darse el lujo de ignorarla así que tuvo buen cuidado de carraspear.

-¿que quieres ahora Parkinson?-dijo Harry enfadado por que le hubieran interrumpido su pequeña venganza contra Ginny.

-uy que genio Potter.-dijo ella caminado hacia lo baúles fingiendo buscar el suyo.-mmm pues yo solo venia a buscar algo de mi vagón pero si gustan por mi sigan que no me voy a entretener ver como se pasan la saliva uno al otro.

Harry sonrió de medio lado con malicia y arqueo una ceja, le hizo una seña a Luna para que se fuera, esta se acomodo la ropa y salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo. Pansy sintió como los nervios la empezaban a traicionar el verse sola con Potter pero aun así izo acopio de todo su orgullo slytherin.

-¿la serpiente esta celosa?-dijo Harry con voz socarrona.

-ya quisieras Potter, ahora quítate y déjame pasar,-quiso hacerlo a un lado pero Harry era mas fuerte que ella.-¡te he dicho que me dejas pasar!

izo un intento por cachetearlo pero Harry logro atrapar su mano, izo lo mismo con la otra pero dio el mismo resultado

-vaya que eres fuerte serpiente.-le dijo Harry al ver que era difícil mantenerla quieta.

-te dije que me sueltes.

Harry se pego mas a su cuerpo dejo de jugar en cuanto la sintió tan cerca de el por Merlín ahora comprendía porque Malfoy no la soltaba para nada, es que esa si era mujer y no cuentos, todo en ella estaba perfecto desde su rostro, sus ojos verdes, su cabello negro lacio hasta la espalda, sus curvas bien delineadas, ahora se preguntaba ¿cuando creció Pansy? no por nada era una de las mas codiciadas de Hogwarts, ahora comprendía el porque, acaricio una de sus mejillas con su dedo pulgar con delicadeza, al sentir el contacto de su piel con la suya un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, era una sensación totalmente diferente, algo desconocido para el, pero que tampoco quería conocer ya que no quería ver el resultado de todo eso, porque ella era pura y el mestizo, porque ella pertenecía a los malos y el a los buenos en fin porque ella era serpiente y el era un león, eran en cierta forma diferentes pero a lo mejor en los modos de pensar totalmente idénticos, solo bastaría con que se conocieran mas. pero ninguno de los dos hizo nada simplemente se miraban como si fuese la ultima vez.

al fin Harry decidió hacer algo, algo que tal vez podría costarle muchos enfrentamientos con Malfoy pero en fin tenia que hacerlo, ladeo su cabeza hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de los labios rosados y carnosos de Pansy, esta a su vez no izo nada por tratar de quitárselo de encima al contrario pareciera como si lo incitara con la vista, era tan raro sentir eso, al fin comprendía lo que Millicent llamaba ''mariposas en el estomago'' y eso que jamás las había sentido con Draco y sentía raro el experimentarlas por primeara vez con Potter, en fin ella acerco un poco mas su rostro y el momento sus lenguas estaba emprendiendo feroz lucha por mantener el control, ella se aferraba a sus cabellos azabaches mientras que el a su pequeña cintura, se aferraban a ese beso como si se les fuera la vida en ello hubiesen seguido así hasta que alguien abrió la puerta del vagón..


	3. verdades amargas

al fin Harry decidió hacer algo, algo que tal vez podría costarle muchos enfrentamientos con Malfoy pero en fin tenia que hacerlo, ladeo su cabeza hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de los labios rosados y carnosos de Pansy, esta a su vez no izo nada por tratar de quitárselo de encima al contrario pareciera como si lo incitara con la vista, era tan raro sentir eso, al fin comprendía lo que Millicent llamaba ''mariposas en el estomago'' y eso que jamás las había sentido con Draco y sentía raro el experimentarlas por primeara vez con Potter, en fin ella acerco un poco mas su rostro y el momento sus lenguas estaba emprendiendo feroz lucha por mantener el control, ella se aferraba a sus cabellos azabaches mientras que el a su pequeña cintura, se aferraban a ese beso como si se les fuera la vida en ello hubiesen seguido así hasta que alguien abrió la puerta del vagón.

-¡suéltala ahora Potter!

A Pansy el corazón le latía cada vez más fuerte su suerte o podía ser peor, lo único que le faltaba es que Draco Malfoy estuviera en la puerta de ese maldito vagón con los puños apretados y echando chispas por los ojos, Harry no hizo nada solo lo miraba burlonamente por primera vez en su vida le alegraba ver a Malfoy.

-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy, estas celoso?

-retírate Potter.-Draco elevaba cada vez el tono de voz, Pansy solo permanecía callada viéndolos a ambos.

Harry decidió que era suficiente de hacer rabiar a Malfoy hizo a un lado a Pansy y salió del vagón como si nada luego de quedarse a solas con Draco Pansy no se movió de su lugar esperando la reacción del rubio, Draco sentía que la sangre le hervía a mas no poder cuando abrió la puerta del vagón y vio a Pansy y a Potter besándose frenéticamente una oleada de celos y rabia le recorrió el cuerpo, ahora era el momento de pagarse esa ofensa si bien ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado le llegaba tan hondo como ella aunque no lo demostrara Pansy era su preferida y últimamente había estado demasiado seca en su modo de tratarlo, entro en el vagón mientras que la respiración de Pansy se agudizaba conforme Draco se acercaba a ella. Una vez frente a frente al rubio no le tembló la mano para volver a pegarle, esta vez mas de dos veces, Pansy no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse aunque de buena gana lo hubiera hecho, solo resolvió respirar profundamente y mantenerse tranquila en todo momento

-¡¿EN QUE PENSABAS CUANDO ESTABAS BESANDOLO!?-la zarandeo, Pansy solo abrió los ojos.-¡HABLA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

-no tengo porque darte explicaciones, a parte solo fue un beso que hay de malo.

Draco estaba poniéndose mas furioso, si Pansy creía que esto iba a quedarse asi estaba muy equivocada. La tomo por el cabello violentamente hasta que logro acercarla a el.

-¿con quien piensas que estas hablando?-tiro de su cabello aun más fuerte.-no se te olvide que soy tu prometido Pansy.

Pansy se rio de buena gana no creía que Draco fuese tan tonto como para pensar que ella iba a casarse con el, primero tendrían que matarla.

-eso es lo que tu crees, pero para mi no eres mas que un donadie, una vil marioneta en las manos de Voldemort.- Draco azoto una vez mas las blancas mejillas de su prometida.-¿te da rabia que te lo diga verdad? Entiéndelo, el solo te esta utilizando pero cuando ya no le sirvas te botara como cualquier trapo viejo porque no eres mas que un inútil, fanfarrón.

-¡cállate!

-no quiero estar en tus zapatos si me llego a enterar de que sigues viéndote con san Potter ¿has entendido?

Pansy volvió a sonreír y le escupió en la cara, cuando Draco se entretuvo para limpiarse la saliva Pansy le dio una patada en sus partes, el rubio cayo al suelo.

-nunca me vuelvas a dar ordenes, tu no eres ni serás nadie en mi vida.

-eso es lo que tu crees, no logre convencer a mis padres de que lograran formalizar nuestro compromiso por nada tu serás mi mujer y nadie lo va a impedir.

-pobre, pobre Draco eres tan arrogante que ni siquiera te has fijado que mis sentimientos pro ti cambiaron desde hace mucho tiempo.

Draco dejo de mirarla con odio para mirarla con extrañeza, ¿de que estaba hablando?

-no te entiendo, ¿a que te refieres?

-a que desde hace dos años deje de amarte, hoy no siento por ti nada más que odio, rencor, desprecio, asco pero sobre todo lastima.

Draco la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, nunca se hubiera imaginado que fuese la propia Pansy Parkinson quien le estuviera hablando de esa manera, pero lo que mas le impresionaba era que a cada que escupía una palabra iba a acompañada de una pizca de todo aquello que le estaba diciendo, y sin duda eso estaba doliéndole pero no iba a dejar relucir sus sentimientos.

-¿asi que me odias?-hablo cuando recupero la compostura, igual de frio que siempre.-y que hice yo para merecer todo ese odio.

Era un cínico, un cínico de lo peor pero Pansy no tardo mucho en refrescarle la memoria que buena falta que le hacia.

-¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de aquel baile de navidad?

-si, pero que tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando.

-mucho, casi es lo que origino todo querido.

-sigo sin entender.

Pansy ya no pudo contenerse, el momento de estallar en contra de su prometido llego.

-¿que no te acuerdas? Aquella misma noche en que te bebiste unas copas de más con Malcom, Higgs, Pucey, Urquhart y los demás que acostumbrabas…

-si, si lo recuerdo ¿pero que con lo demás?

Pansy suspiro y luego volvió a continuar con su relato.

-fue entonces cuando yo baje, entonces puede escuchar que hablaban casualmente de mi, para poder escuchar mejor me escondí de bajo de las escaleras y entonces puedo oír como apostabas con Pucey a que me desvirgabas esa misma noche y que luego me prestarías con Pucey para que viera que tan buena era en la cama.

Draco comenzó a recordarlo todo conforme Pansy le iba relatando y si en verdad que esa apueste hecho todo a perder puesto que esa misma noche encontró a Pansy besando a Pucey, luego que termino le propino un fuerte puñetazo llamándolo idiota, el trato con el se volvió mas hostil, mas frio y distante no comprendía el porque pero le daba igual ella siempre andaba a su lado solo que ya no era tan encajosa como antes.

-asi que eso fue lo que hirió tu orgullo.

-¿tu como te sentirías si hubieses estado en mi lugar maldito imbécil?

-si, reconozco que tuve culpa, pero porque no me reclamaste en su momento eh, ¿porque hasta hoy después de dos años?

-no había encontrado el momento adecuado.

-¿y que va a pasar con nosotros?

-ya no existe un ``nosotros`` todo lo di por terminado partir de esa noche solo que tu no quisiste darte cuenta.

Pansy se retiro dando grandes pasos mientras que Draco se quedaba solo mas confundido que antes, ahora solo podía concentrarse en recuperarla y no dejar que Potter intentara hacer otra cosas mas con ella.


	4. regresaras conmigo

_**Regresaras conmigo**_

El segundo día en Hogwarts, durante la cena de la noche anterior después de la elección de las casas de los de primer año el profesor Dumbeldore dijo las acostumbradas palabras, pero entre esas palabras hablaba de Tom Riddle el verdadero nombre del señor tenebroso no entendía porque tanta obsesión de este tipo con los sangre pura dado que el era un mestizo, pero en fin nadie ponía en tela de juicio que era el mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

Durante la cena también recordó que Draco se mantuvo distante, mejor para ella aunque como de costumbre ahora se había hecho novio de la estúpida de Greengrass aun recordaba que no pudo dormir en toda la noche debido a que la niña se metió al dormitorio que por mala suerte ocupaba con su hermana y estuvieron cuchicheando toda la bendita noche impidiéndole dormir hasta las cuatro de la mañana cuando dieron las siete se levanto, se dio un baño con agua caliente y después de relajarse se vistió y bajo , la primer persona que se encontró fue a Draco Malfoy quien izo un intento por hablarle pero ella lo dejo en la palabra en la boca, no quiso ir al gran comedor asi que prefirió darse una vuelta por los alrededores del castillo, a eso de las siete cuarenta sintió como su estomago reclamaba por algo de comida tiempo para desayunar no tenia, se encamino hasta als cocinas y cogió dos manzanas para dirigirse rápido a la primer clase que era la de pociones con el profesor Slughorn.

-bien antes de trabajar quiero que todos encuentren una pareja.-se quedo callado al ver que ninguno de sus alumnos movía los pies del suelo-¡parejas ahora vamos, vamos!

Inmediatamente todos los alumnos se movieron a buscar una pareja, Harry quiso trabajar con Ron pero fue imposible el estaba con Hermione y vio con el rabillo del ojo a Ginny y lo que parecía ser su nuevo novio, Blaise Zabini meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro comprendiendo al fin que la pelirroja no tenia remedio, siguió buscando incluso Romlida Vane tenia pareja paseo los ojos por el salón para ver quien quedaba libre y entonces sus labios esbozaron una media sonrisa, Pansy Parkinson parecía que esa chica lo llamaba a gritos.

-¿estas sola Pansy?

Pansy que ni siquiera se movió a buscar pareja n despejo los ojos de su manzana mientras que Harry seguía de pie a un lado de su butaca.

-¡excelente!-grito el profesor Slughorn, Pansy torció los ojos.- el señor Potter al fin encontró pareja eh.-los miro pícaramente.-bien trabajaremos en una poción que seguramente todas las chicas de aquí ya conocen ¡alguien puede decirme que es?

-amortentia señor.-respondió Hermione como siempre orgullosa de ser la insoportable sabelotodo.

-¡excelente!-si en efecto es amortentia una poción demasiado poderosa que consiste en provocar el amor de quien la bebe pero no es amor de verdad asi que chicos no tengan cuidado.-miro fijamente a Blaise que se puso rojo.-bueno la pareja que haga la mejor tendría un frasco de Felix Felicis tienen diez minutos para hacerla la receta se encuentra en la pagina veinte ¡mucha suerte a todos!

Al instante la mayoría se puso a trabajar en la poción, varios de los ingredientes tenían que salirlos a buscar afuera del aula de clase como la baba de colibrí asi que le toco a Pansy ir por ella afortunadamente el profesor Snape que había tenido en sus manos la asignatura de pociones anteriormente tenia algunas reservas y para su buena suerte le proporciono lo que necesitaba solo faltaban cinco minutos para terminar la poción asi que hecho a correr.

-como tardaste Parkinson ¿hasta donde fuiste?

-no es culpa mía que este maldito castillo tenga demasiados pasillos Potter, pero en fin aquí esta lo único que faltaba.

Harry tomo el frasco color rosa y vertió las dos gotas que indicaba la receta, mezclo y dejo hervir durante el tiempo restante y a los pocos minutos la poción comenzó a tornarse de color rosa al momento que desprendía olor a gardenias, canela y fresas.

-¿se ve bien no?-le dijo a Pansy en tono de complicidad.

-si, ahora aléjate lo más que puedes de mi Potter.

-uy que genio oye Parkinson ¿eres bipolar?

-¡solo aléjate Potter!-

Todos voltearon a ver a Pansy que salió corriendo del aula seguida por Draco y Harry estaba consciente que la seguían asi que corrió mas fuerte hasta que llego al lago negro ahí se dejo caer al suelo y solo se limito con mirar el paisaje.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Malfoy?-Draco sonrió nunca la había escuchado decir su apellido con tanto desprecio pero en fin, para el eso no tenia importancia.

-ten.-Draco le tendió un sobre.

-¿y?

-es una carta, anoche en cuanto terminamos de cenar me tome la libertad de escribirle a tu hermano lo que paso entre nosotros, Pansy tienes que regresar conmigo.

Pansy se carcajeo fuertemente en su vida se había carcajeado tan a gusto como aquella vez de verdad que Malfoy era imbécil.

-¿y crees que con irle a mi familia con el chisme de que te mande al diablo vas a lograr que regrese contigo?

-tendrás que, nos casaremos en cuanto terminemos el año recuerda que el señor tenebroso…

-¡AL DIABLO CON ESE MALDITO MESTIZO!-grito Pansy histérica.-¡que no te cabe en la cabeza que ya no quiero nada contigo Malfoy! ¡Se acabo! Se termino, finito.

Draco estaba intentando por todos los meritos volver con ella iba a lograrlo pero por el momento sus rechazos ya comenzaban a fastidiarlo mas de la cuenta.

-¡AHORA VAS A ESCUCHARME TU, SERAS MI ESPOSA LO QUIERAS O NO, YA ESTA DECIDIDO QUERIDA Y NO PUEDES HACER NADA POR EVITARLO!

-eso ya lo veremos Malfoy, nunca seré tuya.

-¿quieres apostar? Pues bien pronto estarás en mi cama con las piernas abiertas, suplicando por que te cabalgue como las yeguas.

-primero me arranco la piel a tiras, antes que estar con una bestia como tú.

La arrincono en un árbol y comenzó a besarla pero Pansy lo empujo Draco perdió el equilibrio y fue a dar hasta el lago lo que le dio tiempo a ella para salir corriendo.

-¡ADIOS IDIOTA!


	5. castigo

castigo

Mientras Harry se entretenía mirando el panorama de pronto vio una figura de cabellos azabache correr hacia el, sin duda esa era Pansy se detuvo muy cerca del lago negro y pudo verla discutir con Malfoy y de lo poco que alcanzo a escuchar fue que estaba comprometida con era una verdadera lastima pero bueno al fin se harto y regreso a la sala común de Gryffindor, ahí se encontró a Ron y Hermione.

-al fin regresas en donde te habías metido Harry.-le dijo Ron en cuanto lo vio entrar.

-fui a pasear por ahí.

Hermione no se trago el anzuelo cuando Parkinson salio corriendo del salón de pociones Harry salio tras de ella y poco después Malfoy así que considero la posibilidad de que Harry estuviera tramando algo contra Pansy.

-a mi no me engañas Harry dinos ya que es lo que te traes con Parkinson.

Esta vez a Harry se le borro la sonrisa de la cara vaya que Herms era lista de no haberlo sido nunca habría sospechado sus verdaderas intenciones asi que no tuvo de otra mas que descubrirse, total eran sus amigos y estaba seguro de que no lo iban a descubrir.

-esta bien Hermione voy a conquistar a Parkinson.

Hermione y Ron voltearon a verse con la quijada caída, ¿en se habría vuelto loco o que? el silencio reino durante unos cortos minutos hasta que Hermione decidió protestar:

-en que estas pensando Harry James Potter ¿y Ginny que piensas hacer con ella?

-por dios Hermione.-lo defendió Ron.-todos sabemos que Ginny no fue una novia muy afectiva que digamos y que cuerneo a Harry varias veces.

-lo se pero eso es jugar con los sentimientos de las personas Ron.-Hermione era la que estaba en contra del descabellado plan de Harry que para ella era algo suicida.- y no creo que a Harry le gustaría que le hicieran eso.

Harry no dijo nada solamente torció los ojos ha veces Hermione podía ser aburrida y fastidiosa, pero a Ron no le desagradaba para nada la idea de Harry mas bien el lo veía como un tipo de venganza por las humillaciones que los hicieron pasar y no solo a Potter sino también a el y Hermione solamente que Granger era demasiado noble como para verlo de esa forma pero a el le parecía algo fantástico.

-por cierto.-articulo Hermione.-Slughorn dijo que los quería ver a ti, Parkinson y a Mafloy en su despacho a las siete no le gusto para nada la manera en que salieron de su clase.

Harry asintió pero como no tenia ganas de seguir soportando lo sermones de moralidad de Hermione mejor quiso subir a su cuarto, quería descansar un poco antes de verle la cara a Malfoy, se echo en su cama y termino por quedarse completamente dormido.

-señor Potter.

Harry no izo por despertarse solamente removió en las sabanas.

-señor Potter.

Esta vez comprendió que ya no podía seguir haciéndose el dormido, así que se despertó y lo primero que vio fue los ojos saltones de Dobby.

-el profesor Slughorn mando a Dobby a despertarlo señor, quiere verlo de inmediato en su oficina.

Harry no se acordó de que tenia que ir con el profesor de pociones, así que se puso los zapatos sin sujetarse las agujetas y salio de su cuarto en dirección a la oficina, en su camino se topo con Malfoy, el rubio lo miro amenazadoramente durante uno segundos hasta que ambos divisaron una figura morena a lo lejos, Pansy Parkinson. La morena paso junto a ellos y ni siquiera se molesto en hablarles.

-no quiero volver a verte cerca de ella Potter.-Harry se burlo de Malfoy.-entiende de una vez que ella es mía.

-y dime Malfoy, yo no le veo ningún sello donde diga ''propiedad de Draco Malfoy'' o tu si se lo ves.

-esta comprometida conmigo Potter, nos casaremos terminando el curso.

-no cantes victoria Malfoy mira que todo puede pasar.

Draco lo miro con desprecio, Harry le devolvió la misma mirada.

-ya te dije te vuelvo a cerca de ella y lo lamentaras.

-uy que miedo, no me digas que vas a mandar a tus gorila para darme una lección.

-a ellos no los necesito, yo solo puedo arreglármelas.

Harry se carcajeo y luego retomo su camino, el ultimo en llegar a la oficina de Slughorn fue Malfoy, a Harry no le agrado nada saber que el profesor Sanpe estuviera en la misma oficina.

-el profesor Slughorn me ha contado del incidente que sucedió durante su clase, por eso los he mandado llamar creo que estaría de mas un castigo.-luego miro fijamente a Draco.-señor Malfoy puede retirarse luego hablo con usted.

Draco no dijo nada simplemente se retiro lo mas rápido que pudo mientras que Harry y Pansy miraban boquiabiertos lo que para ellos era una injusticia, pero después volvieron sus miradas hacia Snape.

-en cuanto a ustedes dos me resta decirles que su castigo sera limpiar el invernadero cuatro.

-eso es cosa fácil.-musito Harry.

-sin magia.-acoto Sanpe, luego Hagrid entro a la oficina.-esta noche Hagrid los acompañara hasta el invernadero de una vez les comunico que tienes solo una semana.

-¡una semana! pero...seria imposible.

-señor Potter creo que le convendría mejor no protestar y empezar a hacer su trabajo lo mas rápido posible como vera el colegio cada vez adquiere una cantidad mayor de estudiantes cada curso y es necesario desocupar mas aulas.

Cuando termino de hablar le dio una orden a Hagrid para que salieran rumbo al invernadero.


	6. arranques pasionales

_**Arranques pasionales**_

Cuando por fin Hagrid los dejo solos Harry pensó seriamente en echar a andar su ''plan maestro'' como lo llamaba Ron solamente tenia que esperar la ocasión adecuada para insinuársele a Parkinson. Pero primero debía concentrarse en limpiar todo ese chiquero que tenia en frente si tenia suerte terminarían como a las once de la noche

-¿trapito o escoba?

Pansy estaba entretenida mirando por la ventana desde que tenia uso de razón le gustaba ver Hogwarts de noche ya que tenía una vista esplendida pero se despabilo cuando le hablo Harry.

-¿que?

Harry bufo fastidiado.

-que escoges limpiar o barrer.

-ah creo que limpiar.-miro a su alrededor con asco.-esto es un desastre ¿que no esta Hagrid para eso?

-ya cállate serpiente y ponte a limpiar.

Pansy izo gestos con la cara y le saco la lengua, Harry le contesto al ultimo la morena se enfado y mejor prefirió comenzar su trabajo si es que quería dormir en esa noche fue a llenar una cubeta de agua antes de comenzar a limpiar roció con agua el mobiliario para [ponerse a limpiar de una vez a Harry le daba risa ver la manera en que Pansy tomaba el limpiador hasta pareciera que la iba atacar o algo así no pudo evitar reírse.

-¡¿de que te estas riendo pedazo de imbécil!?-Pansy ahora si no pudo mas y estallo Potter era insoportable.

Harry en lugar de asustarse por sus gritos al contrario se comenzó a reír mas y mas fuerte hasta que llego el punto en que Pansy se harto de que se burlara de ella, era el momento mas propicio para demostrarla a ese idiota cuatro ojos que nadie, absolutamente nadie se reía de ella y mucho menos en su car así que dejo el limpiador en su lugar camino rápidamente hacia Potter, le arrebato la escoba y al instante Harry se encontraba tratando de evitar la lluvia de golpes que se le vino encima esta vez dejo de reírse para pasar a molestarse era hora de darle a entender a esa serpiente viperina que no tenia el derecho de golpear a las personas cada que se le diera la gana.

Tomo fuertemente la escoba y la lanzo lejos, Pansy al verse desprotegida camino hacia atrás mientras Harry la seguía estaba empezando a gustarle ese juego ahora el era quien tenia el control de las cosas y difícilmente lo iba a dejar alzo un brazo y acerco el cuerpo de Pansy hacia el se sentía tan bien volver a tenerla cerca, volver a sentir su aliento cerca del, su respiración agitada hacia que su pecho subiera y bajara constantemente pero lo que aun no lograba entender como es que en tan solo dos días Parkinson le hubiese gustado tanto si en años anteriores ni siquiera la había notado pero si se fijaba en que ella no tomaba parte en las humillaciones que constantemente les hacia Malfoy, siempre permanecía de tras de Daphne Greengrass callada y mirando al piso o simplemente prefería marcharse del lugar.

Pero no importaba ahora estaba a punto de cobrarle todas las que Malfoy le hizo tuviera o no culpa que mas le daba a el.

-¿y ahora que Potter? vamos a estar así todo el tiempo.

Harry se dio cuente de que aun la tenia entre sus brazos apretándola contra su cuerpo ¿entonces para que seguir perdiendo su tiempo? sin mas ataco sus rosados labios Pansy en un principio se impresiono hubiera esperado todo menos ese beso que la estaba ahogando debido a que tenia la lengua de Potter dentro de su boca pero finalmente termino por ceder se aferro a la espalda de Harry mientras que el muchacho ahora deslizaba sus labios por su cuello pero no estaba conforme en un arranque de salvajismo rompió Pansy no se opuso es mas ella izo lo mismo con su camisa ahora estaban mano a mano, volvió a sus labios esta vez con mas furia tanto que acabo por morderlos y hacerlos sangrar Pansy gimió pero no de dolor, sino de placer los labios de Harry se deslizaron por su cuello y hombros Pansy disfrutaba de aquello como nunca lo había hecho nadie ni siquiera el inútil de Draco le había proporcionado tanto placer como Potter lo cual para ella era una vergüenza.

Ahora Harry devoraba uno de sus pechos mientras amasaba el otro ¡Merlín pero que tenia esa hembra que lo ponía al cien! ni siquiera Ginny lograba ponerlo en ese estado a esas alturas su sexo estaba ya erecto pero aun no estaba dispuesto a hacerla suya, tendría que esperar para eso, esperar a que fuera la misma Pansy Parkinson quien se lo piedra a gritos, hubieran seguido así toda la noche pero se separaron en cuanto escucharon ruidos, rápidamente se pusieron sus prendas y continuaron con sus labores.

La puerta se abrió y apareció el profesor Snape.

-pensé que ya habían logrado hacer gran parte, pero por lo visto veo que no, pero el momento esto fue todo pueden retirarse pero los quiero aquí mañana mismo.

la primera en salir fue Pansy pero antes de salir le cerro un ojo a Harry quien respondió con una sonrisa picara


	7. amantes

_**Amantes**_

Cuando Pansy entro a su dormitorio se encontró a las Greengrass esperándola no les dio importancia como lo hacia todo el tiempo tomo una toalla y se metió al baño lleno la tina hasta la mitad para luego deslizarse por ella, comenzó a enjabonarse mientras recordaba las caricias y los besos de Potter nunca pensó que alguien podría llegar a gustarle realmente Potter le gustaba mas bien desde que tenia uso de razón sintió un poco de atracción por el prefirió quedarse callada no le convenía un malentendido con Malfoy o con su padre que de por si la tenia catalogada como una inútil buena para nada hasta que había veces en las que en serio dudaba mucho de ser hija de Robert Parkinson pero en fin que mas le daba ya se acostumbro a sus tratos ariscos y fríos tanto que ella era igual, sumamente igual a el.

cuando salio Daphne no pudo aguantarse mas la curiosidad aunque mas bien quería sacarle información para ir a reproducirle a Draco despues

-¿y que tal tu noche con Potter?

Pansy volteo a verla la rubia la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes pobre pero se llevaría una terrible desilusión porque de su boca no saldría nada mucho menos para ese par de arpías.

-¿y porque tendría que contarte a ti precisamente?

Daphne al sentirse descubierta en sus dobles intenciones se puso nerviosa tanto que el rubor apareció en sus sonrosadas mejillas, Pansy se acerco a ella con paso lento mientras Daphne retrocedía estaba segura de que provoco la ira de la morena y era mejor apartarse de ahí antes de sentir sus afiladas uñas en su rostro como acostumbraba hacerlo pero de nada le sirvió la morena le dio pronto alcance y le abrió la boca en forma de pez a la vez que tiraba fuertemente de su cabello.

-¿me crees tonta Greengrass?-tiro aun mas fuerte Daphne emitió un chillido.-en serio piensas que te voy a soltar información, pues olvídalo tu serias la ultima persona a quien le confiara mis cosas, no puedo creer que seas tan estúpida como para pensar que voy a confiarte algo que bien me podría ocasionar problemas, así que ve y dile a Draco que si piensa que me va a mantener controlada se equivoca, ahora lárguense y dejenme sola.

Empujo a Daphne quien por poco pierde el equilibrio de no haber sido porque su hermana alcanzo a sujetarla, ambas salieron corriendo del dormitorio dejando a Pansy sola de nuevo.

Al día siguiente se encontraban en clase de transformación que les tocaba con Gryffindor Harry y Pansy no dejaban de mirarse a cada cinco minutos y de cuando en cuando se sonreían o se lanzaban besos al aire a sabiendas de que hacían enojar a sus supuestas ''parejas'' o mejor dicho ex parejas por ejemplo Ginny observaba todo detenidamente desde la mesa que compartía con Zabini y para ese entonces ya tenia la cara del color de su cabello y nada que les importaba hasta que la profesora McGonagall hablo.

-necesito su atención por favor.-al minutos todos se quedaron callados.-el profesor Dumbeldore ha considerado que luego de los desafortunados eventos que hemos venido observando desde el ultimo curso ha tenido la idea de hacer un baile antes de las vacaciones de navidad.-en el aula estallaron murmullos de mujeres al parecer eran las mes emocionadas, los hombres eran los menos interesados.- ¡silencio por favor! el baile sera en el gran salón a las nueve de la noche así que vayan esforzándose por dar un buen paso, ahora sigan con sus actividades.

La clase paso rápidamente, en cuanto sonó la campana los alumnos salieron corriendo atropellándose unos a otros Pansy caminaba a duras penas entre la multitud pero sintio que era arrastrada por alguien pero no podía ver quien eres hasta que la empujaron a un aula que estaba vacía.

-que agradable sorpresa Potter.-dijo Pansy cuando al fin pudo verlo Harry simplemente sonrió de manera sexy.

Al minutos sus boca se unieron en un beso profundo apasionado Pansy abrió los ojos cuando sintió las manos de Potter apretando sus glúteos mientras que ella se sentía cada vez mas mojada debido a la excitación que tenia. se separaron por la falta de aire respiraron un poco para repitieron la obra pero esta vez mas efusivamente Harry cargo a Pansy hasta el escritorio una vez recostada la morena jalo a Harry hacia ella depositando un corto beso en la comisura de los labios de Potter, que estaba entretenido con sus pechos y a punto de volver a hacer girones su blusa hasta que Pansy lo detuvo.

-vas a dejarme sin blusas si sigues así Potter.

-lo siento así soy a veces, pero...en que estábamos.

-ya lo recuerdo.

Pansy tomo su rostro entre sus manos y ataco los labios de Potter por tercera vez solo comenzaron a volar las camisas y el sostén de Pansy, Harry le daba besos a Pansy por todos lados ahora se encontraba mordiendo ferozmente sus pezones Pansy estaba que no cabía en si misma de placer le gustaba el trabajo que Potter hacia con sus cuerpo era mejor que Malfoy en pocas palabras.

-¡vamos Potter.-sostenía la cabeza de Harry.-así, así muerde MAS FUERTE POTTER!

Harry ya estaba exhausto pero de todos modos hacia caso a las exigencias sexuales de la morena sus inquietas manos viajaron hasta el limite de su falda la cual levanto hasta que quedo en la cintura y medio una de ellas dentro de sus bragas pudo comprobar entonces lo mojada que estaba.

-vaya que te gusta lo que te hago Parkinson.-Pansy asintió Harry tomo su mano y la guió hasta su sexo ya erecto al sentir su contacto no puedo evitar gemir.-hagamoslo juntos.

Harry estimulo su clítoris pero no se quedaba quieto seguía besando sus pechos mientras que Pansy solamente daba masajes a su miembro que cada vez crecía mas los minutos pasaban hasta que los dos explotaron en un orgasmo intenso, Harry se recostó en el escritorio a lado de Pansy para recuperar fuerzas.

-he de reconocer que eres buen conocedor de las artes sexuales Potter.-le dijo Pansy que seguía recostada en su pecho semidesnudo.-la he pasado increíble.

Harry soltó una leve carcajada para el era toda una aventura tener como amante a la novia de su peor enemigo a la vez que un trofeo.

-¿que se siente ponerle los cuernos a Malfoy?

Pansy se quedo pensativa por un rato si bien ''cuernos'' no es el termino que elle emplearía porque ya había dado por terminada su relación con Malfoy.

-no creo que cuernos sea un método adecuado Malfoy y yo ya no somos nada.

-si pero tu para el sigues siendo su novia ah ya lo recuerdo su prometida como me dijo.

-ese no tiene mas que moscas en el cerebro Potter.

-creo que ya nos convendría hablarnos de tu ¿no crees?

-si Harry.

-creo que sera bueno tenerte de amante Pansy.

Ambos se dieron un ultimo beso para ponerse sus prendas y salir como si no hubiera pasado nada.


	8. ya no Ginny

_**Ya no Ginny**_

Si Pansy y Harry pensaban que nadie sabía hasta la hecha de sus encuentros amorosos se equivocaban, porque cuando ellos estaban en aquel salón haciendo cosas…indebidas ni por enterados se dieron que eran observados por una pelirroja cegada por la rabia, entonces Potter no era el santurrón que aparentaba hacia exactos dos días que había quedado dolido en su orgullo por haberla visto besándose con Dean en los baños de mujeres ahora se consolaba con la novia de Malfoy pero tampoco iba a entrar a armar un escándalo espero a que terminaran y cuando vio a Pansy salir del aula la siguió hasta que pudo darle alcance cuando estaba a punto de llegar a las mazmorras.

-¿en serio piensas que vas a quitarme a mi novio Parkinson?-Pansy paro en seco cuando escucho a la pelirroja por el tono de voz pudo deducir que muy contenta no estaba.

-¿y si asi fuera que Weasley?-Pansy se puso frente a Ginny.

-no te va a ser tan fácil te apuesto a que aun piensa en mi.

Pansy se carcajeo en serio que Ginevra era una niña bastante ingenua como para pensar que Potter aun pensaba en ella pero en fin allá ella si quería seguir haciéndose ilusiones,

-Weasley, Weasley, Weasley.-decía Pansy mientras caminaba alrededor de ella.-¿hasta cuando vas a entender que con los hombres no se tiene nada seguro? Ahí tienes el ejemplo apenas dos días te peleaste con Potter y ahora ande tras de mi.

-pero el gusto va a durarte poco Parkinson recuerda que al menos yo si soy libre no tengo ataduras con nadie.-el rostro de Pansy se endureció al menos eso era un punto a favor de Ginny.-asi que como veras puedo hacer que Harry vuelva conmigo en cuanto yo lo desee.

-pobre de ti porque creo que eso no va a pasar Weasley.

-¿ah si por?

-sencillo Harry me ha dicho miles de veces que por ti ya no siente absolutamente nada.-luego bajo la voz.-hasta me pidió que fuéramos amantes.

El rostro de Ginny volvió a ponerse colorado hubiera podido pegarle de no aparecerse Malfoy en el momento en que iba a darle una cachetada.

-¡ni siquiera lo pienses Weasley!-Draco aparto violentamente a Ginny de Pansy haciendo entrar a esta finalmente a las mazmorras.

Ginny necesitaba una explicación y la quería a toda cosa asi que con paso rápido se dirigió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor al entrar se encontró con que los Gryffindor estaban de fiesta chicos de séptimo y sexto estaban por todos lados mientras la música sonaba fuerte tanto que para poder tener una conversación había que gritar pero en fin entro, al entrar un chico de cuarto Eddie Turpin se le acerco tambaleándose Ginny se tapo las narices olía a tabaco y a alcohol Eddie izo ademan de querer besarla pero la pelirroja lo aparto violentamente haciendo que fuera a dar hasta el suelo siguió su camino y a lo lejos pudo ver a Harry con una botella de whiskey de fuego en la meno, jugando a las cartas y con Betty Brown la hermana de Lavander sentada en sus piernas Harry la había escogido a ella por ser de cabellos azabache como Pansy solo para que se la recordara un poco al verlos la pelirroja se encendió nuevamente y camino hacia ellos al llegar empujó a Betty y cacheteo a Harry.

-¡DIME QUE ES LO QUE TIENES REALMENTE CON PARKINSON!

Al momento se escucharon murmullos por toda la sala común mientras Harry permanecía sonriente.

-vaya al fin te diste cuenta.- volvió a fijar sus ojos en las cartas entre los jugadores estaba su hermano Ron quien la veía perplejo.- pásame tres mas Ron.

Ron cogió las cartas que quedaban libres y le dio a Harry lo que pedía Ginny aun seguía de pie delante de Harry.

-te hable Potter que tienes con Parkinson.

-creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Harry seguía concentrado en las cartas mientras que Ginny estaba cada vez mas furiosa por no poder captar la atención de Harry hasta que volcó la mesa con todo y cartas.

-se puede saber que te pasa.-hablo Harry con la mayor tranquilidad le divertía el ver a su ex furiosa.

-¡¿Qué ME PASA!? ¡ME PASA QUE ESTAS VIENDOME LA CARA DE IDIOTA CON ESA PERRA DE PARKINSON, ESO ME PASA!

Harry resoplo ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínica? Pero bueno era hora de poner las cosas en su sitio ella ya no lo quería ni el a ella.

-esta bien Ginny.-hablo resignado.-vamos a hablar pero no aquí.

Tomo la mano de Weasley y la condujo hasta el dormitorio que compartía con Ronald ahí cerro la puerta y puso un silenciador para que nada saliera a la luz después Ginny se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras que Harry permanecía de pie esperando que la pelirroja se animara a hablar.

-no creo que tengamos que llegar a esto Harry.-dijo Ginny melosamente-tu sabes como soy hacia tiempo que te pedía que estuviéramos juntos y pues, tu te negabas.

Harry escuchaba todo con la boca abierta, ahora el era el de la culpa por lo semejantes cuernos que tuvo durante el año que estuvo saliendo con ella ¡si como no! Pero al dejo seguir estaba dispuesto a ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar Ginny con sus mentiras pero el ya no iba a caer.

-yo te amo cielo ¿volvamos si? Te prometo que solo tendré ojos para ti pero por favor Harry ya no soporto estar sin ti un día más.

-``lo que no soportas es el haber perdido a tu idiota Ginevra``- pensó Harry.

Hubo un momento en que Ginny pensó que había vuelto a seducir a Harry pero perdió las esperanzas cuando el ojiverde la aparto casi con violencia cuando ella intento besarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Creí que por un momento…

-no.-dijo Harry gravemente.-ya no Ginevra me canse de ser el estúpido que te cree todas tus mentiras, el idiota que se conformaba con tus migajas de tiempo ya no búscate otro. Como te dije hemos terminado definitivamente.

-¡Cómo puedes decirme eso Harry yo te amo!

Ginny volvió a acercarse a Harry pero este volvió a esquivarla ya las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas de antes ni aunque volviera a nacer,

-lo siento mucho Ginny espero que de verdad encuentres lo que en mi no hallaste.


	9. esto ya no es un juego, es amor

_**Esto ya no es un juego, es amor**_

_Pasaron los días_ y con ellos los meses en total ya eran casi cuatro meses en los que ya todo Hogwarts sabia del romance entre Potter y Parkinson, cuatro meses en que tanto Malfoy como Weasley cada que los veían juntos no podían evitar y morderse el rabo por no poder hacer nada por sepáralos, pero Draco era el mas osado de todos porque sabia que el romance no iba a durarles mucho, aun se resistía a admitir que la perdió, un Malfoy jamás pierde menos ante el asqueroso Potter pero por el momento tenia tareas que lo tenían un poco mas metido en otros asuntos por ejemplo la difícil e imposible tarea que le encomendó el señor tenebroso: matar a Albus Dumbeldore ¡pero si era algo ilógico hombre! Como un muchacho de dieciséis años podría darle muerte al hombre que era considerado como el mago mas ingenioso de todos los tiempo ¿Cómo el, Draco Malfoy podría contra tal cosa? Sin duda imposible cuando no loco, pero en fin era el lord tenebroso había que obedecerle si es que quería caerle en gracia y no como su padre que estaba refundido en Azkaban.

Hermione aun sospechaba de que los sentimientos de Harry hacia Pansy fuesen del todo verdaderos no sabia pero algo andaba ahí que hacia dudar a la castaña, no porque le gustara Potter como muchas decían sino porque veía en eso algo simplemente falso ¿Cómo de la noche a la mañana Harry se levantaría y de pronto descubre que estaba enamorado de Pansy? Cansadas veces Harry le repetía que se enamoro de ella como un loco, que ni el mismo sabe el momento en que ella se apodero de el o el de ella que mas le daba que los demás pusieran en tela de juicio sus sentimientos pero la castaña simplemente veía algo malo, por temor a hacer enfadar al niño que vivió prefería morderse los labios y mejor callar.

Por su parte Harry y Pansy estaban de lo mejor jamás se habían sentido tan felices en su vida, estaban experimentando algo único y lo mejor que todos consideraban aquello como prohibido el recibiendo advertencias de parte del profesor Dumbeldore mientras ella solamente insultos y amenazas por parte de su padre quien debía estar furioso por haber mandado al demonio al heredero Malfoy que si bien ya poco tenia que heredar ya poco le importaba el que dirán, no le interesaba en absoluto el pensar que lo que hacia estaba bien o estaba mal con que ellos mismos lo consideraran perfecto valía mas que cualquier cosa, Harry era para su otra mitad y ella para el, ¿Qué tanto les costaba dejarla ser feliz a su manera? ¿Qué tanto les costaba comprender que amaba a ese muchacho? Pero bueno asi era siempre la diferencia de clases era el principal obstáculo, obstáculo con el que pensaba terminar de tajo de una buena vez.

Estaba arreglándose esa noche se vería con Harry en la cabaña del guardabosques que últimamente estaba de viaje por petición del director, y el encargado de cuidar de ella para sus suerte era Potter asi que ya no tendrían que esconderse en el colegio mientras durara el viaje de Hagrid. Antes de salir quiso checar que todo estuviera bien, desde el maquillaje hasta el vestido rojo, Sttraple y pegado al cuerpo que escogió estuviera en orden. Una vez satisfecha con todo tomo una capa negra y salió sigilosamente de su habitación aprovechando que Daphne ya había caído en los brazos de morfeo y roncaba peor que oír gruñir a un perro, en fin una vez afuera procuro no pisar tan fuerte, se puso la capa de invisibilidad de Harry pero antes de ponérsela alguien se interpuso en su camino.

-¿A dónde vas a esta hora Pansy?-la morena torció los ojos cuando reconoció a Draco.

-que te importa hurón déjame pasar.

Draco apretaba con mas fuerza los puños sin duda que a Pansy le estaba sentando mal juntarse con el grupito de Potter.

-vaya que lo vulgar se pega no ¿desde cuando me dices hurón querida?

-desde que empiezas a colmarme la paciencia.

Sin mas Pansy lo izo a un lado para poder seguir su camino, se cubrió con la capa de Harry y corrió hasta la cabaña de Hagrid había luces quien sabe cuanto tendría Potter esperándola, apresuró mas el paso sin importarle que llevara tacones del numero quince, en cuanto llego se despojo de la capa y abrió la puerta se encontró con un escenario verdaderamente románico, velas a medio apagar, incienso y una mesa bien puesta con pétalos esparcidos por todas partes.

-¿y fang?

Harry se puso nervioso, ¿Por qué pudiendo preguntar por cualquier cosa tenia que hacerlo y justamente por Fang?

-el…esta bien afuera, Ron y yo le construimos una casa.

Pansy arqueo una ceja cuando escucho que el perro arañaba la puerta chillando sin duda no debería estarla pasando nada bien, pero bueno por esa noche la casa era para ellos dos, sin mas se acerco a Harry dándole un beso prolongado y apasionado Potter simplemente se dejo llevar.

-¿Qué te parece si primero comemos y después hacemos lo que sea que vayamos a hacer?-Pansy solo asintió y se sentó en la mesa no sin antes que Harry se apresurara a darle una silla.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y risas, hasta que le dieron fin una vez terminada Harry se levanto de su silla y cargo a Pansy en brazos hasta el cuarto de Hagrid, la deposito suavemente en la cama no izo nada solamente se limito con observar ese hermoso vestido rojo que no es por nada pero le sentaba de maravilla.

-¿nunca te han dicho que el rojo te sienta bien?-pregunto Harry seductoramente.

Pansy se ruborizo un poco, pero negó con la cabeza, Harry acerco su rostro hasta que quedo a escasos centímetros del de ella , al fin junto sus labios con los suyos, cada vez haciendo aquel beso mas intenso, mas apasionado sabia perfectamente que Pansy no seria suya esa noche a pesar de que cumplían cuatro meses en fin la comprendía es difícil para una mujer entregarse a la primera debía ser paciente y sabría como soportar el estar sin ella.

-te amo Pansy.

-y yo a ti Harry.


	10. bruja de poder

Bruja de poder

Era sábado y como de costumbre los alumnos tenían permitido ir a Hogsmeade, ese día Pansy se levanto más temprano que de costumbre camino a su guardarropa saco de ahí unos Jeans en color negro de tubo y una blusa blanca con estampados de cuadros negros se dio una ducha rápida al salir se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, el maquillaje fue un poco ligero solo uso polvo, rímel, delineador y brillo para dar un poco mas de volumen a sus labios que de por si eran un poco gruesos desabrocho los dos primeros botones de su blusa para terminar de combinar todo escogió unos zapatos de tacón negros.

Apenas salió de su habitación y al primero que se encontró fue a Malfoy con la odiosa de Astoria de lado, la morena le dedico una sonrisa cínica al rubio mientras que Draco se la comía con los ojos se quedo parado un rato hasta que Astoria lo saco de su trance.

-¿nos vamos Draquito?-pregunto con voz melosa.

-ya te dije que odio que me digas Draquito.-respondió el rubio de mal humor.-anda.-la empujo hacia las escaleras.-camina antes que nos dejen los carruajes.

-¿Pero no vamos a esperar a mi hermana?

Astoria ya había colmado la paciencia de Draco para entonces, se zafó del brazo de su novia y bajo las escaleras solo una vez afuera de las mazmorras y libre de Greengrass se echo a correr buscando a Parkinson no tardo mucho en encontrarla iba doblando el pasillo que conducía a la sala común de Gryffindor asi que mejor apresuro el paso hasta que logro alcanzarla. La tomo de un brazo y la arrincono en la pared.

-¡suéltame!-Pansy trato de zafarse de Malfoy pero era inútil el rubio la tenia bien aprisionada. ¡te dije que me sueltes!

-¿Qué Parkinson otra vez vas a revolcarte con tu nuevo novio?

Pansy arqueo una ceja y se echo a reír era evidente que Malfoy tenia celos de Potter bueno siempre los tuvo desde que llegaron al colegio aunque el lo negara.

-¿si y a ti que?

-¿no tienes ni la mas remota idea de lo que diría Voldemort si se enterara que estas traicionándolo verdad?

-vamos Malfoy sabes de sobra que ya nada me importa y mira será mejor que me dejes ir o no respondo.

-¿y que si no quiero?

Malfoy pensó que estaba jugando pero se equivocaba, Pansy se harto de pedirle por las buenas pues bien entendería por las malas le dio un rodillazo en sus partes intimas, Malfoy cayo al suelo soltando una palabrota pero antes de que ella intentara escapar se puso derecho nuevamente y logro darle alcance la estampo violentamente contra una pared e hizo un intento por besarla Pansy mantenía los labios bien apretados.

-¡suéltala Malfoy!-Pansy pudo respirar al fin tranquila el escuchar la voz de Harry,

Draco no izo lo que le pidieron al contrario agarro más fuerte a Pansy.

-¿eres sordo Malfoy?-dijo Harry tranquilamente aunque por dentro fuera todo lo contrario.- suéltala...Ahora.

-vaya, vaya.-todos voltearon a ver a Ginny que iba acompañada de Lavander y Parvati sus nuevas amigas.-¿pero que tenemos aquí? Al parecer ya te gusto tener de a dos ¿cierto Parkinson?

Pansy lejos de sentirse ofendida por el comentario de Ginny al contrario se sintió sumamente alagada, camino hasta quedar frente a frente con la intención de intimidar a Ginevra pero Ginny seguía inmóvil Denia admitir que era una digna leona.

-creo que dos son mejor que nada ¿cierto Weasley?-digo si es que no vas a desmentir el rumor que Thomas ya te mando al diablo.

En esos momentos Ginny sentía como el color rojo se le subía hasta lo blanco de los ojos, eso no se iba a quedar asi.

-¿y yo soy la zorra? ¿Cuándo tú usas a Malfoy ya Harry a la vez? Das vergüenza Parkinson aunque claro como Malfoy es el mas rico pues no es malo tener quien te page las horas extra.

Pansy ya no aguanto, esa escuincla del demonio había llegado a su límite ¿Quién se creía para hablarle asi? Desquito su rabia dándole una cachetada, debido al impacto del golpe a Ginevra le sangro el labio, por su parte la pelirroja no se quedo atrás le devolvió el golpe dándole un puñetazo en la nariz. Harry intento detener la pelea pero Ginny lo aparto empujándolo hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la varita.

Antes que Ginny pudiera hacer algo Pansy saco su varita y la desarmo, algo en el cuerpo de la morena no andaba bien desde que Weasley empezó a provocarla sentía como un calor se apoderaba de ella al mismo tiempo que hacia los latidos del corazón mas fuertes tanto que sentía que se le iba a salir del pecho, Ginny comenzó a elevarse por los aires al mismo tiempo que daba vueltas, Lavander y Parvati miraban todo asustadas mejor decidieron salir corriendo dejando a Ginny sola y asustada.

-¡ayúdenme!

Por fin todo término, Pansy empezaba a ver todo completamente obscuro no tardo en desvanecerse Harry alcanzo a cogerla en brazos para salir corriendo directo a la enfermería mientras maldecía internamente a Ginny eso era lo de menos lo que le importaba era saber como había echo Pansy tal cosa.

-¡señora Pomfrey! ¡Señora Pomfrey!-gritaba Harry cargando a Pansy inconsciente.

-¡Y ahora que paso señor Potter!-grito la enfermera un tanto mal humorada ya que andaba ocupada atendiendo a otros.-¡por Merlín!

-¿en donde la pongo?-a Harry ya le urgía Pansy pesaba un poco a esas alturas ya tenia dormidos los brazos.

La señora Pomfrey le dijo que la siguiera después le explico lo que había pasado sin omitir ni un solo detalle.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?-pregunto Harry preocupado por la expresión de la enfermera.

-será mejor que hables con el profesor Dumbeldore.

Harry ahora si estaba preocupado, ¿Qué rayos tendría Pansy? Aun asi decidió no darle mas largas al asunto y se dirigió lo más rápido posible a la oficina de Dumbeldore.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?-pregunto el profesor tranquilo como siempre.

Harry tomo asiento volvió a relatarle todo al profesor fue el mismo resultado, la misma cara de preocupación.

-veras Harry la señorita Parkinson es bruja de poder.

-¿bruja de poder?

-si, son extraños los casos de echo es la primera vez que ocurre algo asi en Hogwarts pero no deja de preocuparme.

-¿Qué hay de malo?

-Harry estas brujas son demasiado…bueno como es poderosas tiene dones increíbles la señorita Parkinson quizás es la primera ve que desarrolla su don pero el problema es que muchas han preferido el lado obscuro. Eso resulta a veces terribles el poder que tienen las hace enloquecer y cometer atrocidades

Harry sintió como el alma se le iba hasta los pies, pero no perdió la esperanza de que Pansy fuera diferente.

-lo que concierne a la señorita Parkinson seria que le des todo tu apoyo Harry.

-¿disculpe señor pero no seria importante que su familia lo supiera?

-de momento me temo que no, ellos serian los primeros en informar a Voldemort de esto y aun no se como sea capaz de tomarlo Riddle.

-bien entonces ella no se sentirá sola, creo que mejor iré a ver como sigue.

-adelante Harry.

Harry salió a prisa de la oficina del director se encamino rápidamente hacia la enfermería pero de repente freno, Malfoy también había visto lo que sucedo ahora su preocupación era un tanto mas creciente si Malfoy hablaba entonces estaba seguro que Voldemort la quedria en sus filas a como diera lugar.

-pero no se lo voy a permitir, primero me mata.

Sin más continuo con su camino.


	11. que quieres ahora

_**¡Qué quieres ahora!**_

Draco aun no podía salir de su asombro apenas y vio cuando Pansy levanto a Weasley por los aires mientras la hacía girar fue algo realmente sorprendente aunque ya empezaba a comprender porque lord Voldemort decía que Parkinson era pieza clave en su tablero de ajedrez. Su poder era extraordinario estaba seguro que si la mantenía entre los mortifagos seguro derrotaría a Harry Potter y él se convertiría en el nuevo amo de todo haría de los sangre pura la una clase existente entre los magos y los mestizos y sangres sucia serian relegados a peor que escorias, si eso era impresionante pero para ello aun faltaba tiempo. Ahora la misión de darle muerte a Dumbeldore ya no recaía en los hombros de Draco sino de Snape a él le asignaron una misión mucho más fácil o eso creía él: debía convencer a Pansy de que lo mejor para ella seria casarse con él en realidad los últimos cursos le había parecido hasta insignificante se dio el lujo de preferir a Tracy Davis por encima de ella aunque fuera mestiza pero ahora las cosas daban un giro de 180 grados estaba seguro que la ex slyherin seria suya y de nadie más.

Pansy paso las últimas semanas entrenando junto con Harry el director Dumbeldore quería saber hasta donde era capaz de manejar los nuevos dones que la naturaleza la brindaba y al parecer ya los controlaba de maravilla en cuanto se dio cuenta de la clase de bruja que era decidió que la casa de las serpientes no era adecuada para ella mejor decidió cambiarla con los leones donde podría pasar más tiempo con su novio, y sus nuevos amigos Hermione y Ron, Ginny no seguía molestando pero no tan a menudo como antes eso si que era vida para ella.

Esa noche Pansy caminaba tranquilamente por un corredor algo vacio ya debido a que como eran las dos de la madrugada todos estaban dormidos, hasta que una figura rubia se cruzo en su camino traía la capa de invisibilidad de Harry así que pensó en rodearle pero el rubio fue más rápido alzo una mano hacia ella y deslizo la capa.

-vaya vaya.-dijo burlón.-¡pero a quien tenemos aquí!

Pansy se limito a rodar los ojos, Draco camino quedando frente a ella, era un poquito más alto la pasaba con veinte centímetros la morena camino hacia atrás, la actitud desafiante de Malfoy la ponía un tanto nerviosa él lo sabía y por eso se aprovechaba, Pansy ya no pudo caminar mas Draco aprovecho para encerrarla con su cuerpo poniendo sus brazos encima de su cabeza.

-dime qué quieres Malfoy, tengo prisa.

Draco fijo sus orbes grises en las verdes de Pansy poco a poco fue deslizando su vista hasta que llego a su escote igual de provocativo que siempre se relamió los labios con lujuria entre tanto Pansy ya empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, miraba hacia todos lados con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien a quien pedir ayuda pero no había nadie para su desgracia.

-tranquila no pienso hacerte nada…que tu no quieras.-hablo Draco pasando una mano por su rostro Pansy quiso apartarse pero él la obligo a verlo.-solo quiero hablar contigo.  
-ya te dije que tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.-acoto la morena con firmeza.

-tan valiente como una gryffindor.-se rio Draco Pansy podía sentir sus ojos grises cargados de odio sobre ella.-quiero hablar de nosotros.

-¿nosotros?-hablo con sarcasmo.-por dios Draco tu y yo no somos nada compatibles te ves bien con Greengrass.

Draco se aparto de ella comenzó a caminar por el pasillo agarrándose el cabello esas eran sus reacciones cuando estaba desesperado, Pansy seguía recargada en la pared tenía su oportunidad para escapar pero sentía los pies atados al suelo.

-no es bueno que me hagas enojar Elizabeth.- Pansy trago saliva pareciera que veía a Bellatrix Lestrange en persona, Draco se precipito a ella tomando su mentón con violencia.- será mejor que te despidas de Potter o no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacerte.

Pansy dejo escapar una carcajada que resonó por todo el pasillo, la furia de Draco iba en aumento desabotono los botones de su manga izquierda mostrando su marca, la morena simplemente le veía con desinterés.

-¿y qué?-volvió a reírse.-piensas que me harás temblar cuando se que si yo quisiera podría solo alzar mis manos y convertirme en la nueva dama obscura.

-ahora soy su brazo derecho Parkinson, creo que debería decirte que estas en el bando equivocado si sirvieras a lord Voldemort serias casi tan poderosa como él.

-¿y porque lo haría? Para el solo sería una sirvienta mas yo no quiero eso.

-mira Parkinson solo te digo que tengo el arma suficiente para hacer que tu adorado Potter sufra lo indeseable y si no quieres que eso pase será mejor que vayas pensando con quien quieres quedarte.

Como respuesta lo único que gano fue que Pansy escupiera sobre sus zapatos y saliera corriendo antes que él pudiera darle alcance.


	12. ella se queda aqui

_**Ella se queda aqui**_

Faltaban tan solo unas cuantas semanas para las vacaciones de navidad a decir verdad Pansy ni siquiera quería que llegaran a parte de tener que separarse de Harry tendría que volver a estar con sus padres si corría con suerte irían a Paris como todas las vacaciones pasadas pero si no las pasaría en Malfoy manior lo que no era muy conveniente para ella si como cuestionaba Dumbeldore , Voldemort estaba enterado de su poder.

Por otra a parte Harry no estaba seguro de querer pasarlas con los Weasley Ginny dejo por un tiempo de molestar pero otra vez había vuelto a la carga y seguramente no quitaría el dedo del renglón eso le causaba algunos altercados con Parkinson pero no pasaban de una liviana pelea que se compensaba con besos apasionados después pero aun así sentía como que entraba a la boca del lobo con Ginny tan cerca mejor prefería pasarlas en Hogwarts como lo izo los primeros años que estuvo en el colegio con un poco más de suerte convencería a Pansy de quedarse con él, agradecía el que Ronald lo comprendiera pues nadie mejor que él para comprender a su hermana y compartir su opinión que estaba siendo demasiado inmadura comportándose peor que una niña pequeña cuando ya tenía dieciséis años ese día acordó correrse las clases para pasar el día con Pansy últimamente las entrevistas con el director les quitaban tiempo y solamente podían verse quince minutos en las ni eso a veces ni eso porque el sueño estaba haciendo de las suyas con sus cuerpos.

Bajo a la sala común quiso regresar por donde había venido al ver a Ginny sola sentada en uno de los sillones mientras veía por la ventana pero al parecer la pelirroja se percato de su presencia abandonando su sitio rápidamente.

-hola Harry.

No le quedo de otra más que frenar su paso y girarse solo por respeto no le gustaba dejar a las personas con el saludo en la boca aunque bien sabia que eso tenía una segunda intención.

-que hay Ginny ¿Qué no tienes clase?

La pelirroja sonrió abiertamente acercándose cada vez más, mientras que el retrocedía cada vez mas.

-¿me tienes miedo Harry?

-m…miedo ¿yo?-bueno dio en el blanco no tenía miedo más bien terror de que fuera a bajar Pansy.

La sonrisa de Ginny se enancho más aun.

-porque a caso tu novia es celosa.-esta vez estaba demasiado cerca a él tomo su corbata comenzando a juguetear con ella.-aunque ahora veo porque si tiene al chico más codiciado de Hogwarts.

-G…Ginny basta por favor.

-oh vamos Harry ni que estuvieras haciendo algo malo.

-quítate ya!

Harry ya no hallaba como quitársela de encima a cada rato miraba para el segundo piso y se aliviaba que la puerta que daba a la habitación de Hermione no se abriera aun o de lo contrario estaba seguro que ardería Troya Pansy podía ser todo lo tierna que él quisiera pero cuando se llegaba a enojar era preferible no estar cerca porque sino un arañazo seguro siguió luchando por zafarse de Ginny tuvo que agradecer profundamente la interrupción de Neville sin duda le salvo el día.

-oye Harry…

Neville se quedo serio cuando los encontró en un estado más o menos comprometedor pero fue Harry quien lo detuvo.

-Neville!

El moreno izo a un lado a Ginny para irse corriendo con Neville una vez lejos de la sala común pararon en un pasillo que estaba inundado de estudiantes de primer grado.

-se puede saber que estaban haciendo.-dijo Neville en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

-yo nada, Ginny seduciéndome otra vez.

Neville rodo los ojos quizás Harry era demasiado caballero para ponerle un alto a Ginny pero bien merecido se lo tenía.

-¿hasta cuándo vas a permitirlo?

Harry volteo a verlo sabía perfectamente de que estaba hablando, aun así era mejor hacerse el tonto.

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto fingiendo no poner atención.

-¡no te atrevas a decir que no sabes que no lo sabes Potter! Creo que sería mejor que hicieras eso tu, porque de lo contrario se que Parkinson no tendrá piedad.

-¿de veras lo crees?

-seguro no vez que desde hace tiempo le trae ganas, es de saberse que tarde o temprano le dará su merecido por resbalosa.

-pues eso estaría bien tu qué dices.

Ambos se echaron a reír por su parte Pansy recibió un recado del directo en donde le informaba que la esperaba en su despacho junto con Harry, estaba segura que a esas horas debería estar en el gran comedor así que no perdió tiempo y dirigió sus pasos lo más rápido que pudo hacia allá al entrar se topo con Weasley quien le dirigió una mirada llena de odio la morena ya sabía porque asi que no tuvo el menor empacho de sonreírle cínicamente lo que provoco que Ginny se pusiera mas roja que su cabello eso causo risas en Pansy a la vez que un agradable sabor a victoria se acerco hasta donde estaba Harry quien la recibió con un corto beso en los labios asegurándose de ser visto por Malfoy.

-¿Qué sucede?

-recibí una nota de Dumbeldore nos espera en su despacho.

Harry tomo sus cosas saliendo del comedor tomado de la mano de Pansy al llegar la morena se atraganto con su propia saliva al ver a su padre, su hermano y Malfoy quien sonreía con superioridad como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

Su hermano al verla entrar de la mano con Harry no perdió tiempo en separarla bruscamente del muchacho.

-¡EN DONDE TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A TOCARLA TE MATO POTTER!

Pansy intento defender a Harry pero Draco se lo impidió sujetándola fuerte por la cintura.

-sería mejor que no te metas, te lo advertí y no quisiste escucharme bien aquí tienes las consecuencias cariño.-Pansy sentía como algo parecido al odio la recorría poco a poco pero era Draco Malfoy que podía esperar.

Harry por su parte trataba de defenderse de los hechizos de su ´´cuñado´´ pero al parecer era igual de bueno que Hermione.

-creo señor Parkinson que es suficiente.-la voz del director sonaba dura.-ahora dígame Robert a que debo su visita.

-bien sin objeciones Dumbeldore en vista de que mi hija se niega a aceptar los estatutos que corresponden a su clase.-miro con resentimiento a Pansy está a su vez le regreso la mirada.-he venido a darla de baja no creo que sea conveniente que usted le siga llenando la cabeza de idioteces.

Pansy se quedo con la boca abierta esta vez iba a defenderse.

-¡no eres nadie para decirme que hacer y que no!

-¡calla desagradecida!-su hermano se aseguro de que la mano se le quedar marcada en el rostro por el fuerte cachetazo que le dio.-agradecida deberías de estar con nuestro padre que te crio bajo nuestros principios.

Pansy a esas alturas ya sentía que la sangre le hervía se zafo violentamente de Draco empujando al rubio hacia atrás caminando hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su hermano.

-¿y en serio crees que yo pienso igual que ustedes.-miro también a su padre con el mismo coraje.-cuando me criaron con ese mismo pensamiento estúpido y arcaico inculcado por un maldito hombre que no es más que un mestizo.

-¡CALLATE ESTUPIDA!-su padre estampo su mano en la otra mejilla que quedo libre.

-claro.-dijo Pansy sarcástica.-no hay que hablar mal de él, no hay razón para ofender al señor obscuro, para ofender al ser que me está destruyendo la vida poco a poco junto con ustedes par de…

-suficiente niña.-esta vez su hermano estaba más calmado.-denos los malditos documentos de Pansy y nos largamos de aquí sin más.

Dumbdeldore no izo nada sin embargo Harry apretaba los puños cada vez mas fuerte no podía creer como la propia familia de Pansy fuera capaz de destruir su vida todo por seguir una idea como bien dijo ella arcaica.

-creo que eso no se va a poder.-hablo firme y fuertemente a modo de que su voz resonara en todo el despacho incluso Dumbeldore volteo a verlo algo sorprendido.

George Parkinson se echo a reír siempre creyó que Potter era imbécil pero ahora pasaba a ser estúpido ahora más que nunca ansiaba que la guerra estallara de una vez para ver hasta donde llegaba la estupidez del niño que vivo o mejor dicho del niño que murió.

-en serio crees que un idiota como tu va a impedir que me lleve a mi hermana.-atrajo a Pansy hacia el.- entiéndelo eso ni siquiera tu serás capaz de evitar que nos la llevemos de aquí después de todo somos su única familia no tiene a nadie más que a mi padre y a mí y nosotros decidiremos lo que será mejor para ella te guste o no eso no nos importa Potter.

-y creen ustedes que eso me va a detener.-Harry se defendió.- Pansy no puede salir de aquí hasta que no termine sus estudios mágicos.

-a él eso no le importa Potter.-todos fijaron su vista en Malfoy.- entre mas haya mucho mejor.

-¿entonces estas diciendo prácticamente que eres uno de ellos Malfoy?

Draco se puso mas pálido de lo normal supo entonces que había metido todos los pies a la lumbre ahora sí que no iba a saber cómo salir de esa.

-nunca he dicho eso Potter tu como siempre adelantando los hechos.

Harry se puso serio miraba desesperadamente a Dumbeldore como diciéndole que hiciera algo porque no se la llevaran si eso ocurría ya ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar y no les convenía que Pansy siguiera con el otro bando aparte de eso porque la amaba en serio no le importaba ni su sangre ni nada daría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance por su bienestar y tranquilidad.

-me temo que eso no va a poderse señor Parkinson.-Harry respiro mas tranquilamente.

-ah no y porque.-sentencio Robert.

-para eso se necesita un permiso del ministerio y como ya se acercan las vacaciones de navidad dudo mucho que encuentre al encargado a parte como están los tiempos el ministro de magia ha decidido que ningún estudiante saldrá del castillo por protección.

George y Robert comprendieron que todo sería inútil salieron del despacho sin despedirse de nadie seguidos por Draco caminaron hasta llegar a una pequeña plazuela que estaba en los jardines traseros del colegio.

-lamento haberlos hecho venir para nada señor Parkinson.-hablo Draco por su cara se notaba que estaba apenado.-yo pensé que…

-no es nada muchacho.-Robert le palmeo la espalda.-tú sabes cómo es esa chiquilla de caprichosa ahora se niega pero cuando resienta la falta de lujos a los que ha estado acostumbrada veras que volverá a mi pidiendo perdón.

-no lo creo padre, se veía demasiado convencida hasta parece que se le ha pegado la valentía de los Gryffindor.

-¡no digas estupideces!-se enfureció Robert.-nadie mejor que yo sabe lo que es mejor para esa niña.-miro a Draco.-y eso eres tu muchacho, estoy seguro que la harás volver a donde pertenece.

Draco sonrió emocionado ahora más que nunca pondría mas empeño en recuperar lo que siempre fue suyo.

-no sabe lo bien que me hacen sus palabras señor Parkinson, usted sabe de mis sentimientos hacia Pansy desde que éramos unos niños.

-sí, siempre lo he sabido pero al parecer ella cambio drásticamente de opinión.

-vera que yo le hare saber que soy lo que mejor le conviene.

Mientras tanto Harry caminaba hacia la sala común con Pansy ambos iban en silencio hasta que el moreno decidió sentarse en unos bancos que estaban cerca.

-¿te afecto verdad?

-para que te voy a mentir, en parte me afecto aunque ya sabía que Malfoy no se quedaría callado.

-ese maldito hurón.- gruño Harry.-pero ya tendrá su merecido.

-no vale la pena, es un maldito cobarde.

-ya no te preocupes.-Harry tomo su mano.-creo que con Dumbeldore aquí no volverán a molestarte.

-eso espero, tengo hambre te parece si vamos por algo de comer.

Harry solo sonrió y se levanto del banco tendiéndole su brazo a Pansy para levantarse y juntos caminaron hasta las cocinas donde tomaron un poco de fruta y luego se dirigieron hacia el lago negro pasaron ahí toda la tarde cuando terminaron las clases se dirigieron hacia la sala común a descansar un poco que buena falta les hacía.


	13. nueva elegida

Una semana después de la visita de su padre y hermano la vida de Pansy siguió de lo más normal, ella seguía con Harry hacia dos días habían cumplido ya el medio año de noviazgo entre los duros entrenamientos de Dumbedlore y las clases no les quedo tiempo para hacer algo aunque en esos tiempos como que no había muy buen humor para estar de fiesta.

El domingo por la mañana Pansy se encontraba alistándose se suponía que para ese día tendría una salida con Harry a Hogsmeade pero en lo que terminaba de maquillarse el moreno entro en su habitación con una cara no muy buena que digamos.

-¿y ahora qué?-cuestiono ella ya sabía que algo había pasado, de hecho todo el tiempo era lo mismo.

Harry sin embargo no quería decirle pero tenía que aunque no sabía muy bien cómo iba a reaccionar una vez que se enterara.

-necesito que me acompañes a la oficina de Dumbeldore, el primer ministro está ahí necesitan hablar contigo y conmigo.

Pansy no dijo nada solo respiro profundamente y tomo de la mano a Harry para salir directamente a la oficina de Dumbelodre al entrar había más gente de la que el menciono estaban Snape y Mcgonagall está al verla le dedico una mirada que pareciera que la mandarían al paredón o algo por el estilo.

-tome asiento señorita Parkinson usted también señor Potter.

Pansy se removió en su silla algo nerviosa mientras que Harry se desaflojaba un poco la corbata. Ella se quedo esperando a que alguien se animara a hablar pero luego de quince minutos de tortuoso silencio prefirió hablar primero ella.

-¿sucede algo profesor?

Dumbeldore la miro fijamente a través de sus lentes de media luna considero que después de todo era preferible decirle lo que paso de una vez antes que se enterara por otro lado y el susto fuese aun mas.

-han surgido ciertos contratiempos Pansy.

-cuales son si es que puedo saberlos.

-surgió una nueva profecía.-Harry trago saliva pesadamente mientras que Minerva Mcgonagall rompió a llorar.

-y ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

El ministro Fudge ya se estaba cansando de tanto enrolladero así que mejor decidió hablar el ya que el profesor Dumbedlore le gustaba darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

-apareció apenas hoy a las diecisiete horas una nueva profecía señorita Parkinson.-Pansy sentía como el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora.-hay otro elegido.

Pansy abrió desmesuradamente los ojos otro elegido y si la habían mandado llamar es porque ese elegido era mujer y era por consecuente ella.

-no es cierto.-acoto luego de quedarse callada.

-las profecías nunca mienten señorita entre usted y el señor Potter derrotaran al que no debe ser nombrado.

Ah que genial le decían que era la siguiente para que le cortaran la cabeza con toda la naturalidad del mundo como si dijesen que no había sol hoy pero que malditos perros ahora estaban sacando elegidos a diestra y siniestra solo para que defendieran a la comunidad mágica de la amenaza que era Tom Riddle y sus estúpidas ideas ni pensarlo se paro rápidamente de la silla caminando hacia donde estaba Fudge.

-¡y ustedes piensan que voy a aceptarlo así como así!-estaba algo alterada.-la respuesta es no, búsquense otra.

-entonces creo que le gustaría pasar el resto de su vida en una celda en Azkaban.-Pansy paro antes de llegar a la puerta.-o creo que no las brujas de poder son tan débiles que hay veces en que fallecen cumpliendo los 18 anos.

Con la última confesión de Fudge Harry se puso mas pálido que el mármol.

-deberías calmarte.-fue lo único que atino a decir.

Pansy estaba en su punto de furia Harry temía que hiciera algo en contra del ministro ya que la última vez a Ginny no le había ido nada bien.

-solo quiero pensó.-Pansy salió corriendo de la oficina con Harry tras de ella.

Era increíble apenas anduvo de novia con Harry se enteraba que tenia poderes, en teoría era un fenómeno y ahora elegida, elegida para que, para que le cortaran el cuello ahora todo estaba peor si lord Voldemort antes la ansiaba pasa usarla por sus supuestos dones ahora lo último que querría hacer con ella seria cortarle el cuello para exhibir su cabeza en la entrada del ministerio de magia después. Se estaba comenzando a hartar de todo solo quería que su vida tranquila y apacible de antes volviera a ella claro que sin Draco ese era otro de sus muchos problemas que se acarreo digamos que fue el primero, llego a la torre de astronomía se recargo en el barandal que fácil si tuviese el valor de…no era estúpida ni melodramática para pensar en el suicidio claro pero tenía que hallar una solución a todos sus problemas cierto.


	14. Compromiso

Bien era sabido que las mujeres eran quienes en verdad imponían el poder entre las familias de sangre pura y no los hombres como muchos decían, al menos eso es lo que pensaba Robert Parkinson quien no es que fuera enteramente feminista, el hombre tenía los pies bien puestos en el suelo como para comprender lo que por tantos años le dijo su madre.

Y cuánta razón tenía, de no ser por ellas los matrimonios por conveniencia no existirían, por eso es que de sus hijos valoraba mas a Pansy que al mismo George, por Pansy podría tener todo el poder en sus manos claro si olvidara su tonto y cursi romance con Potter, lo olvidaría de eso estaba seguro nada que un buen Obliviate no hiciera surtir efecto entonces podría convencerla de casarse con el heredero de los Malfoy, aunque en esos momentos no tenían el mismo poder de antes bajo el régimen de los ''buenos'' seguramente lo tendrían de nuevo con el nuevo y naciente ascenso de Voldemort al poder, Lucius solo tenía que volver a confiar en las habilidades de su lord para que el mismo le devolviera la gloria que perdieron antes que el patriarca Malfoy hubiese pisado azkaban.

Pero de momento tenía que ser astuto y actuar rápido, Hipeyron Greengrass también le estaba haciendo demasiada ronda a Malfoy, estaba convencido de que cualquiera de las chicas Greengrass no podía competer con su Pansy. Con la decisión ya tomada se dedico a ponerse su mejor gabardina y a ensayar unas cuantas palabras para marear a Lucius.

Antes de salir de su habitación se topo con su hijo, llevaba la misma ropa del día anterior, unas ojeras terribles, el rostro lleno de moretones, sangre en la ropa y el cabello desordenado.

-George.-dijo sin ninguna intranquilidad.-demasiada dura la noche ¿no es así?

George miro a su padre de reojo, esto de se mortifago le venía grande.

-si padre.-contesto con la voz adormilada.-los aurores eran demasiados, nosotros solo éramos un puñado, solo los acabamos hasta que llegaron los refuerzos que mando Dolohv.

-ya comprendo, bien George descansa.

-precisamente a eso vengo padre, a descansar.

George se dirigió a su habitación mientras Robert lo veía perderse en el pasillo arrastrando los pies, no hizo más que encogerse de hombros y seguir su camino llego hasta la sala donde tomo un puno de polvos flu al entrar a la chimenea pronuncio fuerte y alto:

-¡Malfoy manior!

La red era rápida, lástima que uno llegara a la casa del otro cubierto de ese aborrecible hollín, Narcissa estaba leyendo un libro en compañía de su hermana Bellatrix en la sala principal de Malfoy manior cuando Robert hizo acto de presencia.

Al momento Cissy aventó a un lado su ejemplar corriendo hasta la chimenea, Bellatrix se quedo en su lugar observándolo todo como era su costumbre de modo despectivo.

-¡por Merlín Parkinson! Mire nada mas como ha llegado. -Cissy se apuraba demasiado en sacudirle la fina gabardina, Robert esbozo una media sonrisa tomándola de las manos haciendo que dejara su tarea a medias.

-no es nada mi apreciable señora Malfoy.-Bellatrix torció los ojos.-me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo pero lamentablemente no puedo, quisiera hablar con Lucius claro si se puedes.

-¿ahora?

-si.-el tono labioso de Robert había cambiado.

-me temo que tendrás que esperar, Hipeyron Greengrass está en audiencia en este mismo momento.

Robert contuvo la respiración, Bella dejo escapar una de sus escandalosas carcajadas acercándose hacia a ellos dando saltos.

-¿Cómo te ha caído la noticia Parkinson? A este paso de seguro ya deben estar fijando la fecha para la boda.

Robert respiro profundamente, desde los primeros inicios de Voldemort tenía entendido que no soportaba en nada a Bellatrix primero por loca y después por intolerante.

-no he venido a charlar contigo Bella, ahórrate tus estupideces para otro momento loca.

Bellatrix estaba perdiendo el color de la cara, con cuanto gusto hubiera querido tomar su varita y dar una buena torturada a ese Parkinson, lamentablemente se encontraba confiscada por el mismo lord tenebroso, no tenía otra arma más que la lengua.

-me conviene estar loca sabes.-se puso a caminar alrededor de el mientras hablaba muy cerca de su oído, Robert permanecía inalterable.-porque estoy loca no sé lo que hago, eso es…

-lo que te ha mantenido cerca de él, aumentando el hecho que eres una de las pocas mujeres que hay entre sus filas.

-me siento orgullosa de ello.

-¿orgullosa?-Robert rio.-vamos Bellatrix ¿orgullosa de que? De ser su pasatiempo favorito.

Robert se regocijaba al ver que su veneno estaba surtiendo efecto, Bellatrix estaba roja, temblaba de arriba abajo era una suerte que no tuviera varita que su ni probablemente lo sacaran muerto de esa casa.

Sin embargo la que estaba abrumada por la situación era Cissy.

-por favor Robert.-sobo a Robert en los hombros.-porque no se sienta y nos acompaña con una buena copa de vino de elfo ¿Qué le parece? En lo que Greengrass sale del despacho de Lucius.

Robert comprendió por lo que Cissy estaba pasando y le apenaba muchísimo ser él, el causante de todo.

-acepto esa copa Cissy.

Cissy pudo respirar al fin tranquila, Bella quiso salir a pasear por el jardín dejando a Robert y Narcissa solos, Cissy no podía esconder que la presencia de Robert le hacía sentirse tranquila.

-supongo que has de venir a lo mismo que Greengrass no.-hablo después de dar el primer trago a su copa

Robert la miro a traves del cristal, sin duda Lucius se hizo de una mujer bastante lista por lo que podía ver.

-sí, pero me temo que si no ha salido rápido es que como dijo Bellatrix ya deben estar fijando la fecha.

-no lo creo, Draco esta renuente a casarse con cualquiera que no sea Pansy, ya sabes el cariño que le tiene.

-si desde que eran unos niños. Aunque lamento en serio que mi hija a veces sea tan caprichosa. Que quieres, he sido yo el de la culpa por cumplir todos sus caprichos.

-no te abrumes Robert.- Cissy esbozo una media sonrisa.-llega una etapa en que los hijos se hacen rebeldes, eso pasa tarde que temprano.

-pues espero que a Pansy se le pase rápido, no me gustaría para nada saber que las cosas con Potter.-dijo el apellido destilando odio pero, mucho más que el que probablemente le tenía el mismísimo Voldemort.-no sabes cuánto me gustaría alejarla de una vez por todas de esa gente, maldito mestizo debió morirse.

Cissy negó con la cabeza, justo en ese momento Hipeyron Greengrass salía del despacho con mala cara apenas vio a Robert en la sala de los Malfoy le dedico una mirada de odio puro, Robert no hizo otra cosa más que sonreír a juzgar por su cara ya podía conocer los resultados de la audiencia.

-bien Cissy, pues a lo que vine,

-espero que así sea Robert.

Dentro del despacho de Lucius, Robert se encontró a un Lucius totalmente diferente no era nada comparado con el de meses antes no cabía duda que los dementores de azkaban le habían comido toda energía posible, lucia pálido, débil y con un rastro de tristeza enorme en la cara.

En la misma habitación se encontraba el joven Malfoy también se notaba que acababa de pasar por un mal rato pero apenas lo vio el rostro se le compuso inmediatamente.

-toma asiento Robert.-hablo Lucius con voz rasposa.-me imagino que no has venido desde Bath hasta Wiltshire por nada.

-gracias por recibirme Lucius, empezaba a creer que…

-Draco se negó cuantas veces pudo, esta aferrado con tu hija a saber que le dio esa muchacha para tenerlo en ese estado.

-padre.-Draco tuvo que agachar el rostro debido al carmín que aparecía en sus mejillas.

-está bien.-continuo Lucius.-vienes a lo que pienso ¿no es así?

-si Lucius, creo que una unión entre nuestras familias…

-como veras nuestra situación no es la de antes.-repuso Lucius amargamente le dolía reconocerlo, era más que la pura verdad.-no entiendo porque tanto afán con mi familia.

-Lucius hablemos sinceramente quieres, no es el poder lo que me interesa de tu familia sino la sangre, por eso vine no estoy dispuesto a permitir que mi propia hija se enrede con un rufián como Potter, primero la mato antes que ver eso, necesito que me ayudes quiero casar a mi hija con Draco también porque sé que el muchacho sabrá darle el lugar que se merece ¿verdad que si Draco?

Draco asintió vigorosamente.

-entonces no es el poder lo que te interesa sino impedir que Pansy riegue tu sangre.

-eso es, me alegra que entiendas mi preocupación, entonces que dices.

Lucius medito un rato los Parkinson quizá no fueran tan ricos como los Greengrass pero si tenían el árbol genealógico más limpio de todo Londres, a parte Draco estaba encaprichado con la chica Parkinson.

-está bien Robert.-una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Draco.

Lucius y Robert unieron sus manos de ellas salió una luz verde que indicaba que el compromiso ya estaba hecho.


	15. ¡ Al fin vacaciones!

¡Al fin vacaciones!

Al fin las benditas vacaciones navideñas hicieron acto de presencia, ese era el último día en que estarían en Hogwarts para irse con sus padres a festejar los días que seguían, noche, buena, navidad, año nuevo, etcétera, etcétera. Harry se encontraba en una junta con Dumbeldore mientras que Pansy salió a caminar por los alrededores, no sabía si volvería cuando las vacaciones terminaran, su deseo de quedarse en el colegio durante el transcurso de las mismas le fue negado gracias a que llegó una carta de su padre diciéndole que su hermano George, fue herido durante un ataque, ella tuvo que reprimir sus deseos; por supuesto nuevamente, todo el tiempo lo hacía ya debería estar acostumbrada.

Mientras paseaba por los corredores atiborrados de un ir y venir de alumnos; unos con maletas, otros con libros, y unos simplemente con nada se dio a la tarea de pensar, que era la única cosa que venía haciendo durante los últimos días. Ese curso estaba siendo precisamente el más problemático para ella, no le cabía todavía en la cabeza que tuviera que involucrarse en una guerra en la cual ella no tenía ninguna sentido, el único que podía existir ahí era Harry y por supuesto Tom Riddle; hasta en eso cambió, dejó de ser una empollona cobarde, que se escondía de tras de ese uniforme verde y escarlata de Slytherin para convertirse en alguien menos deplorable, le gustaba ya no depender de nadie, bueno a excepción de su padre a decir verdad , cuando decía nadie, se refería a Draco, desde que tuvo huso de razón siempre la trató peor que si fuera un elfo domestico, y aun así, a ella le gustaba estar a su lado, eso fue alrededor de los primeros tres cursos, en donde apenas era una niñita ridícula que soñaba con que Draco sería su príncipe azul y ella la princesa encerrada en la torre esperando a que la recataran del dragón, mas ahora que ya podía ver las cosas tal cual eran, ella seguía siendo la princesa de la torre y Draco lejos de ser el príncipe apuesto y salvador, resultó ser el dragón que la tenía aprisionada hasta que apareció Harry, fue ahí donde la princesa supo lo que era en realidad la libertad, donde empezó a comprender que era lo que valía la pena y cuáles eran las cosas que definitivamente no.

Todo lo que ella pensaba que era por ende correcto, resultó ser lo más incorrecto del mundo, a pesar de todo, sangres, pura, sangres sucia, mestizos….eran personas, seres humanos de carne y hueso que a su ver no merecían ser matados a sangre fría, solo por las ideas de alguien con complejos de inferioridad, que gracias a un odio sembrado por enterarse de que su padre corrió de su casa a su madre por el simple hecho de ser una bruja, algo totalmente fuera de sí. Ahora más que nunca estaba resulta a no servir en las filas de Voldemort, no sabía cómo le iba a hacer una vez en casa de su padre, estaba segura que apenas le viera poner un pie dentro de la casa, inmediatamente la mandaría hasta donde Voldemort para que le siguiera envenenando la mente, no lo permitiría, al menos ella se enfundaría de todo el valor que pudo recopilar en esos meses, para defender lo que pensaba, sobre todo lo que quería.

Al doblar el siguiente corredor se encontró a Harry, a juzgar por sus facciones, se notaba agotado.

-Hola.-Saludó ella sin pocas ganas.

Harry se apoyó en una pared, dejando que el aire llegara de lleno a sus pobres pulmones los cuales, estaban casi secos, buscó a Pansy casi veinte minutos y en serio; daba gracias a Merlín por haberla encontrado, unos minutos más , Voldemort podría declararse vencedor total.

-¿En dónde te has metido Parkinson?-Cuestionó, luego de recuperar el aliento.-Llevo minutos buscándote pero en fin, ya te encontré, eso es lo que cuenta.

Pansy se quedó callada unos segundos, que ella recordara antes de estar completamente sola, Seamus le dijo que Dumbeldore lo quería en su oficina, solo que no decía el porqué, pero en fin, Harry como siempre, nada mas escuchó el apellido y salió como alma que llevaba el diablo de la sala común apenas dando un beso sin chiste en la mejilla y aventando le libro del príncipe mestizo, ese que leía desde que ganó la poción de Felix Felicis.

-Y bien.-Pansy y Harry fueron a sentarse en una banca.-¿Qué tanto trataron tu y Dumbeldore?

Harry resopló, a decir verdad nada importante, pero lo que si le daba algo de coraje, es que lo privara de los pocos momentos que podía tener con sus amigos y sobre todo con ella, para cosas que para él no tenían sentido.

Aunque le sirvió hablar con él, el que su cita con el director no se tratara precisamente de entrenamientos, tuvo la oportunidad de hablarle de ciertos temores que lo embargaban, todos en torno a la guerra que se avecinaba a pasos agigantados, como si fuera un huracán o un ciclón. Siempre tuvo esa presentimiento de que alguna vez se enfrentaría a Voldemort, pero no como ocurrió en el primero, ni en el segundo mucho menos en sus cuarto y quinto años, tuvo la sensación de algo mucho más fuerte que todas aquellas veces, las cuales consideraba como meras pruebas que le presentaron para poner a muestra cuán fuerte era.

A pesar de que su vida estuviese hecha de tantos reveses, tantos sufrimientos, no se daba por vencido, quizás no tuviese un padre que le regañaran cuando hacía las cosas mal, ni una madre que llorara con él cuando de plano ya no encontraba la manera de sacar lo que llevababan dentro, pensaba que la vida le había dado muchas otras cosas; quizás le quitó lo más preciado que puede tener cualquiera, pero le dio unos buenos amigos, como Ron y Hermione, gente que lo querían como los Weasley que hacían un excelente trabajo sustituyendo a sus padres, la señora Weasley era una madre excepcional según él, una novia excelente, que aunque no muy tierna la quería de todas maneras, había veces en que le gustaba hacer enojar de mas a Pansy ya que le parecía estar viendo a Lily a través de ella.

Por su parte, Pansy creyó que lo dejó que pensara ya demasiado, por lo que quiso romper de una vez por todas el silencio, que de por sí. Estaba volviéndose ya incomodo para ella.

-¿Ya piensas contestarme?

Harry se despabiló saliendo de sus pensamientos, dirigió sus ojos a Pansy, que li miraba impacientemente.

-Solo quería desarme felices vacaciones.

Apenas escuchó eso, Pansy estalló en carcajadas, lo mismo Harry, duraron riéndose buen rato hasta que el dolor en el estomago los hizo parar a regañadientes.

-Es que no lo entiendo.-Decía Pansy entre risas.-¿No pudo haberte mandado una nota? ¿Para qué hacer que fueras hasta su oficina?

-Dumbeldore cuando tiene que decir algo no te lo manda por notas.-Explicó Harry esta vez más calmado.-Le gusta decir las cosas claras, y que sean de frente, si no, ni para que las digas. Es muy formal en cuanto a eso.

Pansy asintió mientras dejaba que Harry tomara su mano, este miró su reloj de mano, solo faltaban media hora para que los últimos carruajes partieran a la estación.

-Bueno.-Dijo poniéndose de Pie y dando su mano a Pansy.-Creo que hay que apurarnos, si no me temo que no funcionará ni la red flu.

Ambos emprendieron el camino de vuelta a las mazmorras, antes de entrar, se encontraron a una Hermione bastante enojada.

-¡Que cara Hermione!-Se burló Harry sin pensarlo, Pansy le dio discretamente un pellizco.-¡Auch!

Hermione ni se molestó, hechizó su baúl para que no fuese tan pesado y se detuvo a platicar con ellos.

-Harry, solo tengo esta cara que vez, aunque últimamente hay un par de cosas que no me han sentado para nada.

Harry y Pansy se voltearon a ver entre sí, ya sabían a qué se refería la castaña, lo que pasaban es que tenía celos de Ron, había veces en que el orgullo de Hermione podía mas con ella y terminaba sufriendo más de lo debido, cuando podía ir hasta donde Ron y decirle las cosas tal cual eran, pero no, mejor prefería callar y soportar verlo todos los días y a toda hora con Lavander Brown por los pasillos y del brazo.

Apenas iba a contestar cuando los vieron salir bastante acaramelados, los celos se hicieron evidentes en Hermione, pero para sorpresa de Pansy logró superarlos, se echó a reír como su hubiese escuchado un buen chiste, ellos al no saber que más hacer le siguieron el juego hasta que al fin los perdieron de vista.

-¡Ya basta Granger!-Pansy la haló de la manga de la túnica.-Dile de una vez.

-Oye.-Hermione se puso huraña.-No pienso rogarle, está loco si cree que voy a estar lamiendo el piso como esa. A parte tengo otros mucho mejores que él.

A Harry se le abrieron chicos ojos, enseguida vino a su mente Cormac Mcclagen. Era increíble que a Hermione pudiera gustarle semejante zoquete, siempre le dio la razón en algunas cosas, pero en esa, estaba más que dispuesto a respingar, era hora de hacerle ver a Granger que por primera vez en su vida se había equivocado

-¿No hablas de ese idiota verdad?-Harry no lo habló, casi lo vociferó.-Hermione. En verdad estás pensando en él, ¡En él!

Hermione arrugó el entrecejo, por unos minutos no supo de quien estaba hablando, aunque luego no tardó mucho tiempo en caer en la cuenta.

-Pues sí, él es simpático, guapo, y me pone más atención de la que Ron debería ponerme, a parte, creo que debo darme oportunidad con otros, no viviré el resto del año escolar esperando a que el gran Ronald Weasley se anime a hablarme.

-¿Oh si?-Esta vez fue Pansy, Hermione bufó.-¿Y de que charlan he? ¿De lo maravillosamente bueno que es con el quidditch? Por Merlín si a Mcclagen lo puede superar un niño de primer grado.

-¡Oye!-se molestó la castaña.-No lo compares tan…bajamente.

-Ella tiene razón.-la siguió Harry.-Ya Mione, perdona Ron, seguro que…

-¡No lo sueñes Harry!-Vociferó ella apretando los nudillos, eso sería el colmo, ser ella quien le pidiese perdón a Ronald Weasley.-Prefiero dejar las cosas como están, no es mi intención agrandar mas el ego de ese Weasley

Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente cuando terminó de hablar, cada que le mencionaban a Ron sentía el coraje haciendo de las suyas dentro de ella, era algo que no podía controlar se disparaba solo y vagaba libremente por su cuerpo haciendo de las suyas sin importarle cuan alterada la pusiese, si algo no soportaba es que le dijeran lo mal de sus errores, por otra parte ella era dueña de su vida y sabía lo que hacía y lo que no. Y como no tenía ganas de seguir hablando mejor prefirió irse a los carruajes de una vez.

-¿Saben qué? Mejor me voy, ustedes también apresúrense, la sala común ya está casi vacía.

Harry y Pansy no hicieron otra cosa más que respirar a Dúo, era increíble cuan terca podía ser, pero en fin allá ella con sus orgullos tontos o al menos eso es lo que Pansy pensaba, hicieron sus maletas rápido y en silencio, una vez terminadas ambos las hechizaron para que no pesasen tanto al momento de cargarlas.

-Bueno.-Pansy se acercaba peligrosamente a Harry.-¿Supongo que no te veré hasta que hayan pasado todos esto días? ¿Entonces si pasarás estas vacaciones con los Weasley?

Harry empezó a ponerse nervioso, cualquier tema que tuviese que ver con Ginny Weasley ponía a Pansy de un humor no muy bueno, pero tenía que admitirlo, Ginny seguía siendo problemática y enfadosa; aunque no tanto como en meses pasados pero si se le seguía insinuando, y en realidad era una total estúpida si creía que Pansy no se daba cuenta de sus asedios.

-Vamos.-Harry tomó las manos de Pansy dando un beso en ellas.-Sabes que los Weasley's son mucho mejor que los Dursley, eso tenlo por seguro, pero te prometo que trataré de estar solo con ella lo más posible.

Pansy se quedó conforme, al menos eso era un peso de encima menos, de solo imaginar a Harry y Ginny solos sentía como los celos la carcomían por dentro, y no solo los celos ; sino también la impotencia por saber que ella seguramente estaría en algún lugar alejado, calentándose el cerebro imaginando estupideces.

-Bueno.-Dijo Pansy alejándose de Harry para tomar su baúl.-Será mejor que bajemos.


End file.
